New Robin
New Robin is the tenth episode of the sixth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 17, 2014. It is the seventy-fifth episode overall. Synopsis Now that Damien has returned to Gotham, he and Tim fight over the title of Robin. Diana tries to befriend Maggie and Ryder, as the latter begins to think Maggie and Allen are hiding something from him. Bane continues his killing spree, this time killing a mayoral candidate bent on bringing Bane to justice. Meanwhile, the Suicide Squad have been enjoying their alone time in their base, until A.R.G.U.S. finds them. Plot Damien walks into Wayne Manor, returning after a month of being with Ra's. Tim and Diana welcome him home and tell him Bruce is in Midway searching for the Suicide Squad. Damien nods and walks up the stairs to his room. He begins to unpack and sees a note from Bruce on his closet door telling him Bruce made a few adjustments on Damien's suit. Damien opens the closet and finds his upgraded suit and many gadgets. He is very excited. Maggie and Ryder sit on their couch watching TV. Maggie is excited for their new son. Ryder tells her that she is going to be the best mom ever. Maggie tells Ryder he will be the best dad ever as long as he doesn't cheat on her by having anal and oral sex in his apartment with a guy. Ryder has a confused look on his face and Maggie reminds him of three years ago. Ryder laughs and tells her they put that behind their relationship. Maggie laughs as they hear a knock on the door. Ryder gets up to answer it and sees Diana. He vaguely remembers her as Maggie gets up to ask her what she needs. Diana tells them that she has made barely any friends in Gotham since she first came and was hoping to make friends with them. Ryder shrugs and Maggie tells her they were watching their favorite movie, Forty Shades of Orange. Diana enters as Ryder is confused again. Bane watches the news in his base. He sees a politician, Charles Cougar, announcing his run for mayor and his quest to find Bane and the Suicide Squad and rid the crime on the streets of Gotham forever. Bane snaps the stick he was cutting and decides to find and kill the mayoral candidate. The Suicide Squad eat breakfast on one of the many floors of their base. They are all eating different things as they hear a window break. Deadshot goes to investigate and sees General Flag and Steve have broken into the building. Deadshot yells for the squad as a battle begins. Flag fights them off while Steve finds Katana. Steve brings a vengeful Katana up and the three heroes battle the six villains. Damien notices Tim is the only other person in the mansion with him. Tim reminds him he has missed a lot of school and Damien remembers that he missed a whole month. Damien notices it is just the time that Bruce would take him to school and asks Tim to. Tim agrees and gets into the car. Damien tells him that Tim is still in boxer briefs. Tim asks if that will bug him. Damien tells him kind of. Tim asks him if he wants him to take him to school or not. Damien sighs and catches up to him. Diana sits on the couch with Maggie and Ryder. Ryder is very annoyed with Diana being a third wheel. He asks Maggie how she even knows Diana. Maggie tells him that she is friends with Bruce. Ryder asks when she hangs out with Bruce. Maggie lies and tells him she goes over there to help Gordon sometimes. Ryder is confused and asks Maggie why it seems like she has been lying to him lately. Maggie tells him she is not and Diana begins to hear their whispers. The couple begins to yell and Diana tries to calm them down. Ryder asks Diana why Maggie would go over to Wayne Manor. Diana thinks Ryder knows of Bruce being Batman and tells him that Maggie, Allen, and Gordon work with them on their superhero things. Ryder asks Maggie if Diana is telling the truth. Maggie tells him she may have told a tiny lie. Ryder tells her she has been lying to him for a year. Maggie apologizes but Ryder storms out. Bane arrives at Cougar's house and distracts him by knocking on several windows and moving out of the way. Cougar begins to freak out as he is home alone. Bane eventually knocks on the door and when Cougar answers Bane tackles him and begins to beat him up. A neighbor sees this and calls the police. Gordon gets the call and yells for Allen to help him take down Bane. The two cops arrive at the house and see Cougar's bloodied body and no Bane. The two cops look down and bring Cougar into the police car to the morgue. Waller leads Flag and Steve from the A.R.G.U.S. base. She tells them to not be afraid to kill. Flag tells her he is not going to murder. Steve tells her he is fine with whatever. Flag stares at him as Katana jumps on Harley. The two women fight as Harley throws her out a window. Flag sees as Katana falls to the ground, dead. Flag and Steve continue their fighting. Damien sits in his math class. He is clearly bored and wishes he never asked to go. Damien sees the clock turn to 3:30 and the bell rings. He jumps out of his seat and rushes into the crowd. He gets out into the outside of the school where he walks along the sidewalk. James runs up to him and asks him where has been the past month. Damien tells him he was visiting his grandfather. James asks him where his grandpa lives. Damien tells him far away. James asks how Damien knows Bruce, as it seems like he would only go to live with Bruce if the two knew each other. Damien asks James if he can keep a secret. James answers yes and Damien tells him Bruce is his father. James laughs and asks him again and for him to be serious. Ryder has drinks at a bar. He asks for another and a woman walks up. She asks him how much he's had. Ryder tells her a lot. The woman asks if he has a girlfriend. Ryder smiles and answers no. She tells him she knows a great place to have a threesome. Ryder asks with who else. She points at a man who has his shirt off. Ryder gets up and joins her. Gordon and Allen see that a politician supporting vigilantism is in Gotham. They realize Bane will be after him and set a trap. The politician begins to give a speech but Bane shows up. Bane throws the politician to the ground and prepares to jump on him but a cage falls and Bane is trapped. Gordon gets the politician to safety while Allen and many other cops haul Bane off to prison. Flag and Steve begin shooting at the Squad as the group takes cover. Hush tries to shoot back and sticks his head up to aim but Flag shoots him and a bullet goes right in his head. The rest of the squad try to crawl away but Flag and Steve find them. The squad surrenders and Flag realizes Deadshot is missing. The latter shows up and begins defending his friends. He shoots Steve but Flag realizes he is outnumbered and surrenders. Deadshot shoots him anyway. The squad realize A.R.G.U.S. knows their location now and have to run again. Damien returns home and Tim has seen his Robin suit. He tells him he is the only Robin but Damien tells him that Bruce prefers his son, he thinks. Tim tells him he will fight him and whoever wins gets the title of Robin. The two go into a boxing cage in the Batcave and begin to fight. Damien begins strong but Tim begins to tackle him. Damien cannot get him off until he builds up his energy and attacks him by surprise. Tim is knocked to the floor and Damien begins to beat him against a wall. Tim is bloodied until Diana gets home and stops them. Tim explains they were just messing around but Diana tells him their messing around resulted in a broken arm. Tim tells Damien he won and Damien tells Tim to start thinking of a new name. Diana tells them she doesn't even want to know. Ryder, the woman, Cheryl, and the man, Derrick, begin to make out behind the bar. Cheryl takes Ryder's shirt off and the three fall to the ground as they laugh and start undressing. However, Ryder begins to think about his new child and Maggie and stops. Cheryl asks what he is doing. He reveals to them this has happened before and he and his girlfriend were broken up for over a year. Cheryl doesn't care and asks him to stick his penis in her. Ryder tells her he is not going to cheat on his girlfriend again and walks off. Bane is taken off to prison where sees Joker. Joker laughs maniacally as the guards try to stop him. Joker stabs one of them and grabs his keys. Joker frees himself and leaves after killing Bane's guards right after Bane is locked in. Bane yells at him to free him but Joker runs off. Waller and her agents enter the building and see Katana, Hush, Flag, and Steve's bodies. They realize the squad escapes and Waller orders all units to find and kill them. Damien enjoys his new suit as he plasters a black R on the chest. Tim looks at his suit and adds another red R on the chest making it two Rs. He mumbles to himself, Red Robin. Ryder returns home to Maggie and she apologizes for not telling him but he apologizes for what he just did and explains to her. She begins to leave in anger but he reveals he thought about what it would do to her and their new child and stopped. Maggie embraces him as the two make out and undress. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton *Andrew Dunbar as Garfield Lynns *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Karen Fukuhara as Katana *Emily VanCamp as Cheryl *Jesse Bradford as Derrick *Josh Stewart as Charles Cougar Trivia *This episode achieved 15.93 million U.S. live viewers. *Ben Affleck, Keri Lynn Pratt, Tyler Hoechlin, Cory Michael Smith, Emma Stone, Grant Gustin, and Liam Neeson do not appear in this episode as Bruce Wayne, Cat Grant, Clark Kent, Riddler, Stephanie Brown, Barry Allen, and Ra's al Ghul. *This episode received negative reviews. It scored 17% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 13 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 3.1/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Viola Davis, Will Smith, Andrew Dunbar, Chris Pine, Joel Kinnaman, Karen Fukuhara, Emily VanCamp, Jesse Bradford, and Josh Stewart as Amanda Waller, Floyd Lawton, Garfield Lynns, Steve Trevor, Rick Flag, Katana, Cheryl, Derrick, and Charles Cougar. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-V.